Tomoko's Pegasus
by moonjaime4
Summary: Remember when Tomoko Takase couldn't write because she saw her inspiration with another girl? Well this story plays off that episode. Here's the story of Tomoko and her unrequited love, Ash Hayashi.
1. Chapter 1

Tomoko

Ever since The Moonlit Pegasus came out, school has been a pain for me. Before I could get through an entire day without being noticed (besides the occasional bullies stealing my manuscripts), now I can't even walk down the hallway without somebody wanting an autograph or asking me about The Moonlit Pegasus. The same people that used to past by me not once ever looking my way were now speaking to me like we were the best of friends and inviting me to eat lunch with them.

Then there were some girls that thought I was stuck up because I was a famous author and didn't hang out with anyone. Me? Stuck up? They didn't know I didn't have any friends so I'm always alone. Well that's not entirely true. I had one friend, Lita, but she transferred schools so I hardly see her.

Needless to say, I didn't care for my newfound popularity. Although I was happy people enjoyed my book, I knew the only reason people even noticed me was because of my book success. They didn't really want to be my friend.

So to avoid all that, I spent my lunch and free period outside or in the library. Today I chose the library since I felt like writing. Plus ever since a few guys came up to me while I was writing under my favorite tree outside and started tossing my manuscript back and forth, I've been wary about writing outside.

I was so entranced in my writing that I didn't even notice someone was standing in front of me.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" a deep voice asked me.

I looked up and my heart stopped. I couldn't believe it. It was Ash Hayashi.

Ash

I came to the library to get some studying done. My girlfriend, Emiko, offered to help but I knew she would be more of a distraction than an aid. If I don't pass this calculus exam, I'll be kicked off the soccer team and I won't let that happen.

I never expected to run into Tomoko Takashe. She was seated at a table in the very back of the library, her pen constantly moving across the paper. I heard that she was writing a sequel to her book, The Moonlit Pegasus.

It was kind of cool watching her in her element. I usually see her in the hallways, her books held tightly against her chest. I always saw her alone. I wonder if she had any friends.

I don't know what possessed me to go over to her table. I came to the back of the library so nobody I knew would come up and distract me. I'm assuming that's why Tomoko was back here but the words spilled from my mouth.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

I thought she would be annoyed when she looked up at me but her eyes only widened in shock. I guess she didn't think I came in the library.

She looked down and whispered, "Sure." I smiled at her even though she wasn't looking at me. I sat down in front of her and was flipping through my calculus notes when I noticed she wasn't writing anymore. She was just staring at her notebook with her pen in her hand.

"Please don't stop on my account," I told her. I watch as she closed her eyes and exhale deeply before her pen started moving again.

I tried to review my notes but I couldn't concentrate with Tomoko in front of me. I wanted to know what she was writing.

"Are you writing a sequel to The Moonlit Pegasus?" I asked out the blue.

Her pen stopped and she looked at me curiously. Her eyes were a sapphire blue. I smile at how they seemed to shine through her glasses. "Aren't you Tomoko Takase?"

"Yes," she whispered back to me. "How do you know about The Moonlit Pegasus?"

"My girlfriend loves your book. She's always talking about it. It's a really great book," I answer her.

"You read my book?"

I don't know why but I blushed. "Yeah. I mean Emiko kept talking about it; I had to check it out. But don't tell anybody, I have a rep to protect." I poke out my chest so I appear all macho hoping to make Tomoko laugh. But she just gathered her books, mumbled "I have to go", and walked as fast as she could out the library.

Damn!

Tomoko

I laid in bed that night thinking about Ash Hayashi. I couldn't believe he actually read my book. I'm a total dork for running out the library but it was all so overwhelming. Ash sitting at my table, Ash talking to me, and Ash admitting to reading my book was icing on the cake. If I had stayed any longer, I would have passed out.

I was shocked when Ash said Emiko liked my book. The most popular and beautiful girl in school enjoyed reading my book! _She wouldn't feel that way if she knew her boyfriend was the inspiration for my book_, I think to myself. I sigh and take off my glasses. I fall asleep with a smile on my face at the memory of Ash's cheeks turning pink.

I get to school in the middle of second period because I forgot to set my alarm. I open the door to my calculus II class, mortified that I'm so late.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Takase," Mr. Hirumi says with his back to me as he write on the white board. He looks at me and says, "Everybody else has partnered up besides Ms. Rae who arrived a few minutes before you. Have a seat and go over your problems. And the next time the two of you are late, you will have detention."

I sat down beside Emiko who leaned over and smiled. "Don't worry. He won't really give you a detention. It's just a front so he won't look soft."

I didn't think Mr. Hirumi was fronting and I definitely wasn't about to call his bluff. "By the way, I loved your book," Emiko added.

Even though Ash had already told me this, it made me blush to actually hear her say it. "Thank you."

"Here are the problems. I already did the first one, how about you do the second one and together we do the last one to see if we get the same answer?" Emiko suggested.

"Okay." I was halfway through the second problem when I heard a slight vibration. Emiko reached in her skirt and pulled out her phone. She smiled from ear to ear as she texted back. _It must be Ash_, I thought as I fought back the jealousy that crept up my spine.

I tried to ignore Emiko's texting but I couldn't concentrate knowing she was texting Ash. The bell rang and I exhaled in relief. I gathered my things and was rushing out the door when Emiko called out to me.

"Tomoko! Wait!"

I turned around slowly hoping she keep it short and say whatever it is she gotta say so I can go on about my day. She approached me with a smile on her face and links her arm with mine. "Have lunch with me."

As Emiko dragged me into the cafeteria and everybody directed their eyes on us, I could see Ash sitting at the table he and Emiko ate at with their friends. How am I supposed to get out of this?


	2. Chapter 2

Ash

When I saw Emiko walking in the cafeteria with Tomoko, I was beyond happy. I don't know what I said to her but I had to let her know I didn't mean to offend her.

Tomoko sat down across from me and Emiko came over to me kissing me on the cheek.

Emiko sat down beside me. "Tomoko, you know Ash right?"

Making sure not to look at me, Tomoko nodded. I hated I created this tension between us. "Hey Tomoko. How you been?"

"Fine," she answered softly.

"Oh my gosh, Em! You're hanging with celebrities?" Emiko's friend, Rita, said as she sat down beside Tomoko.

"Please! She's just a writer," Neela, Emiko's other friend, countered as she sat on the other side of Tomoko.

She's an amazing writer," I defended Tomoko, hoping to get a smile out of her. Instead she blushed. It was a start.

"Whoop dee do! So she wrote a stupid book. It's not like she won a Pulitzer," Neela commented before drinking some of her milk.

"Ignore her, Tomoko. She's just a hater," Emiko said, glaring hard at Neela who rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rita and I for one _loved_ your book. How did you come up with such a great story?" Rita asked.

"I was inspired by…" Tomoko looked off into space for a moment and Emiko let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh! She's in love!" Emiko exclaimed.

Tomoko looked up in panic. "NO!"

"Oh my gosh! You're right, Em! You can't write a beautiful love story like The Moonlit Pegasus without actually being in love," Rita said, squealing too.

I felt uncomfortable by this whole conversation. Maybe cause I noticed Tomoko squirming in her seat.

"Isn't The Moonlit Pegasus about two star-crossed lovers?" Neela asked with a smirk on her face.

Rita shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"So obviously Tomoko is a victim of forbidden love."

"Tomoko is that true?" Emiko asked.

"Who's the guy?" Rita inquired.

"I—have to go," Tomoko stuttered before running out the cafeteria.

I shot an evil glare at Neela. "Why you had to do that? Can't you tell she's shy?!"

"Puleeze! She's so obvious. Writing about her tragic love affair and getting it published," Neela said, rolling her eyes.

"Green does not look good on you Neela," Emiko told her.

"I'll be back," I said, standing up.

"Tell Tomoko we're sorry." I look at my amazing girlfriend and kiss the top of her head. Then I ran out of the cafeteria looking for Tomoko.

Tomoko

_I'm such an idiot. Why did I run away? They don't know I was writing about Ash_, I thought to myself as I splashed my face with water so it wouldn't be obvious that I been crying. I put my glasses back on and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still a little red and puffy but it wasn't like anybody was gonna be all in my face anyway.

I walk out the bathroom and crash into someone, causing my my glasses to fall of my face.

_Please don't let them be broken_, I thought as I bend down to pick them up but the person I bumped into grabs them first.

Although I can't really see him, I can tell its Ash. He's examining my glasses to see if there are any damages.

"I think they're okay," Ash says, handing me my glasses.

"Thank you." I put my glasses on and that's when I notice him looking at me concerned.

"I'm sorry about Neela. You just can't pay her no mind. She always have an attitude. Emiko and Rita are sorry too."

I nodded. I knew Emiko and Rita didn't mean any harm but Neela took pleasure in calling out my secret.

"I also wanna apologize for offending you," Ash said.

"When did you offend me?"

Ash scratched his head. "I don't know really. I figured I said something offensive to make you run out the library."

I blushed and look at my feet. "You didn't offend me, Ash."

"Then why you run out like that?"

"I'm sorry," I tell him, looking him in the eye.

Ash stepped closer to me and I had to fight the urge to step back. I could smell his cologne.

"Tomoko, if I say something that bothers you, just tell me. I can't take you running out on me again."

"It's nothing that you say, Ash. Really. I just get uncomfortable easily," I confessed.

"I make you uncomfortable?"

I shake my head. "No, you make me nervous."

"Is that why you rarely look me in the eye?" Ash asked. I'm surprised he noticed. "How about this? Anytime I make you feel nervous or you start getting uncomfortable, you shoot me a signal and I'll fix it."

I make bunny ears with my hand and Ash laughs. Then he steps back some. "Is that better?"

I nod my head and Ash smiles. "Good. I'll see you around, Tomoko."


End file.
